Verraten
by Julichris
Summary: Peter Pettigrew steigt in die Kerker der Todesserfestung hinunter um Rache für James Verrat an ihm zu üben und Lily erneut zu bestrafen, leider- für ihn jedenfalls- mit unerwarteten Folgen. 2xChara death, Psycho!Peter


Zitternd ging Peter Pettigrew auf Fenrir Greyback zu. Ja, er hatte Angst vor diesem Mann, der zu seiner bloßen Unterhaltung Menschen dahinschlachtete – und Wurmschwanz nicht ausstehen konnte. Aber Fenrir bewachte den Eingang zu den Kerkern und wenn er zu Harry Potter wollte, dann musste er an Greyback vorbei.

„D-der M-Meis-ster wi- wü- ünscht, d-d-das i-ich P-Po-tter ve-verh-hö-höre."

Greyback bleckte verächtlich die schiefen gelben Zähne. „Fragt sich, wer dabei vor wem Angst hat. Ich könnte dir zu deiner Sicherheit auch eine Wache mitschicken."

Fenrir schloss die dicke Holztür, vor der er Wache stand, mit einer Reihe von Flüchen auf, die Peter nicht einmal _kannte_, und lud ihn mit einer hämischen Verbeugung ein.

„Schrei einfach, falls dir einer der Welpen etwas tut. Vielleicht ist ja jemandem langweilig oder hat ein Herz für feige Ratten und eilt zu deiner Rettung."

Wurmschwanz trat hindurch und fuhr zusammen, als die Tür mit einem lauten, nachhallendem Rums ins Schloss fiel und ihn in absoluter Dunkelheit zurückließ. Kalte Wut und das vertraute Gefühl vollständiger Erniedrigung und Wehrlosigkeit fraß sich tief in seine Eingeweide.

Wie er diesen Menschen hasste! Ihn und all die anderen Todesser, die ihn tagtäglich erniedrigten und bloßstellten, wo sie nur konnten.. Keine seiner Schwäche ließen sie unausgenutzt.

Und sich selbst.

Sich und seine Schwäche. Seine Unfähigkeit, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Seine Feigheit. Dass er immer kuschte und sich den anderen beugte. Es nicht einmal wagte, ihnen in die Augen zu sehen. Dabei war _er_ es gewesen, der den Meister zurück gebracht hätte. Nur durch _ihn_ war alles erst möglich geworden.

Der abgemagerte und räudige, ehemals so stolze Gryffindor-Löwe in seinem Inneren brüllte vor Schmerz und Wut, als Wurmschwanz die schmale Treppe hinunter stieg, die steil in den Fels getrieben worden war.

Tiefer und tiefer führten ihn die ausgetretenen Stufen, die Luft wurde klamm und stickig und die Wände glänzten nass im Schein seines Zauberstabes. Selbst jetzt, in seiner menschlichen Gestalt konnte er den Schimmelpilzgeruch deutlich wahrnehmen.

Nach etlichen Minuten erst erreichte er das Ende der Treppe und damit auch eine Tür, die ihrem Gegenstück am oberen Treppenende glich, jedoch einen einfachen Metallriegel hatte, der sie von außen verschloss. Peter musste sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen sie stemmen, um sie dazu zu bringen, langsam und mit lautem Quietschen aufzuschwingen und den Blick auf einige Meter von Gitterstäben gesäumten Felsboden freizugeben. Alles, was dahinter lag, versank in tiefster Schwärze. Peter wusste auch so, wie es hier aussah: Nach etwa 9 Metern gab es einen Quergang, dem im selben Abstand einige weiterer folgten. Parallel zu dem Gang, in dem er sich befand, verliefen jeweils links und rechts zwei Gänge, sodass ein schachbrettartiges Geflecht aus Feldern mit je 8 Zellen entstand.

Mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit wählte Pettigrew seinen Weg an den verschiedenen Abzweigungen vorbei und sah dabei belustigt, wie die mageren, abgerissenen Gestalten vor dem Licht seines Zauberstabes zurückwichen und versuchten, sich in den kahlen Zellen zu verstecken.

Sie hatten Angst vor ihm. Denn er war stärker als sie. Ein maliziöses Grinsen verzerrte sein hageres Rattengesicht. Er liebte dieses Gefühl der Macht. Fast meinte er, die Magie durch seinen Körper fließen zu fühlen. In Momenten wie diesen wusste er, wie sich sein Meister fühlte, wenn er die Todesser peinigte. Waren sie sich nicht trotz aller Unterschiede sehr ähnlich? ER war dort oben der Herr, und hier unten war er, Peter ‚Wurmschwanz' Pettigrew, der Herr über Leben und Tod. Wenn er wollte, dann konnte er jeden von ihnen mit einer winzigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes und zwei kurzen Worten töten. Um ihnen die Hölle auf Erden zu bereiten brauchte er sogar nur eines. Aber das würde er nicht tun. _Noch_ nicht. Und nicht bei _ihnen_. Dafür waren sie nicht wichtig genug.

Inzwischen war er in der Ecke angelangt, die am weitesten vom Eingang entfernt war. Hier war es empfindlich kalt und Peter war froh, seinen dichten Umhang zu haben. Die einzigen Geräusche waren der rasselnde Atem der kranken Gefangenen, und hier waren die meisten Krank, das stete Tropfen des Kondenswassers, das sich überall ansammelte, und das Echo seiner lauten Schritte. Die besonders _störrischen_ Gefangenen waren hier untergebracht. Nicht, dass eine Flucht weiter vorn eher möglich wäre. Aber der Dunkle Lord wünschte es so.

„Pettegrew!"

Aus dem Schatten der Zelle links von ihm schnellte eine Gestalt, schlug mit einem harten Gegenstand gegen die Gitter und Peter quiekte erschrocken auf, stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße.

_Wie konnte dieser Gefangene es wagen!!_

Wurmschwanz bemühte sich vor Wut mit den Zähnen malmend, sein heftig schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Trotzdem klang seine Stimme hysterisch, als er den ‚Attentäter" anfuhr:„Moody!"

Den Griff so fest umklammert, dass seine Hand leicht zitterte, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den invaliden Auroren, der ihn furchtlos aus seinem verbliebenen Auge anstarrte und den Zauberstab anscheinend ignorierte. Die bekannte Wut kochte in Peter hoch. Dieser Mann nahm ihn auch nicht ernst! Doch dieses Mal würde er das nicht dulden. Nicht dieses Mal. Nicht bei einem Gefangenen!

Pettigrew legte den Kopf schief und ließ seinen Blick über den ausgemergelten, unvollständigen Körper wandern. „Was glaubst du, alter Mann, soll ich mit dir machen? … Ich könnte dir noch dein anderes Auge nehmen. Hier ist es so dunkel, da brauchst du es eh nicht mehr."  
Er stellte sich vor, wie sich der Auror blind durch die Gegend tastete und konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken – wollte es auch gar nicht.

Oder ein Arm.

Ein Bein, ein Auge und ein Arm. Alles wieder schön im Gleichgewicht.

Aber nein. Er wollte nichts mit _dem_ da gemeinsam haben.

„Antworte!"  
Zornig schlug er mit der freien Hand gegen die Gitterstäbe.

Leise antwortete Mad-Eye mit heiserer Stimme:„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."  
"Wie furchtlos und mutig du bist!"

Wurmschwanz schnaubte verächtlich. Was brachte einem der viel gepriesene ‚Gryffindor-Mut' ein, außer Schmerzen und Probleme?

„Anders als du – Verräter!!"

Peter lächelte freudlos auf. Diese Beleidigung traf ihn nicht, denn sie war nicht wahr. _Er_ war derjenige, der verraten worden war, und nicht der, der jemanden verraten hatte.

„Mag sein – Ich bin aber auch nicht derjenige, der in einer kahlen Zelle sitzt und auf ein Wunder von einem 17-jährigen Jungen drei Zellen weiter wartet."

_Und noch dazu den heutigen Abend nicht mehr erleben wird._

Aber das sprach er nicht aus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck schien ihn jedoch verraten zu haben, denn nun blicke ihn Moody eindeutig beunruhigt an.

Mit einem leisen Murmeln und der dazugehörigen Handbewegung ließ er den Umhang des Aurors verschwinden und ging, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, weiter.

Drei Tage, vielleicht vier, gab er dem Mann, dann würde ihn die Lungenentzündung dahinraffen. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Hätte er mehr Respekt, mehr Angst, vor ihm, Peter Pettigrew, gezeigt … Doch so. Hier war _er_ der Herr über Leben und Tod. Es war Moody eigene Schuld. Er hätte sich halt nicht mit ihm anlegen sollen.

Hier war es. In der hintersten Ecke. Harry Potters Zelle. Die des Jungens, der lebt. Noch. Weil der Dunkle Lord versagt hatte. Er musste es selbst tun, das wusste er jetzt.

Ein einfaches „Alohomora" öffnete die Zelle, in der es nur einige alte Fetzen und einen dürren Jungen gab, der sich darin eingewickelt hatte und nun mühsam versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen. Lilys Balg. Nachdem Peter den ‚Lumos'–Spruch erneuert hatte, musterte er ihn.

Das Fieber hatte ihn sehr geschwächt und in dem fahlen Licht sah er jetzt schon mehr tot als lebendig aus. Die großen grünen Augen – wie er diese Augen verabscheute! – und das verfilzte Haar verstärkten diesen Eindruck nur noch. Das Haar seines Vaters. James. Der Gedanke an seinen alten Freund zauberte ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Wie sehr er James vermisste! So sehr! Und alles nur, weil dieser die falsche Wahl getroffen hatte.

Das Lächeln gefror zu Eis. Ja, James hatte die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Dafür hatte er bestraft werden müssen. Es war seine eigene Schuld. Hätte er sich richtig entschieden – Peter hätte alles für ihn getan. Absolut alles. Es gab nichts, das er nicht für James getan hätte. Das hatte er ihm auch gesagt.

Doch es brachte nichts, der Vergangenheit und der entgangenen Zukunft nachzutrauern. Er war hier, um es zu beenden.

„Was wollen Sie hier?!"

Peter blickte aus seinen Gedanken gerissen auf. Harry hatte sich am Gitter hochgezogen und stand wackelig vor ihm. Mit schmerzverzerrter Miene versuchte er, einen Hustanfall zu unterdrücken. Peter lächelte erfreut. Das Balg war am Ende. Er bräuchte es gar nicht tun, es würde auch so geschehen. Doch das wollte er nicht. _Diesen_ Potter hier würde er selbst bestrafen. Für das, was dessen Eltern ihm angetan hatten. Dafür, dass er überhaupt existierte und ihn, Peter, immer wieder an James erinnerte. Und an Lily. Und daran, was die beiden miteinander hatten.

Hatten. Nicht „haben". Dank ihm.

Weil er es beendet hatte.

Wurmschwanz lächelte. Das hatte er schlau eingefädelt. Sanft sagte er:„Es wird Zeit, dass du deine Eltern wieder siehst, Harry. Das hättest du schon vor langer, langer Zeit tun sollen."

„Wa-!!"

Der heisere Schrei verstummte abrupt, wurde durch ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern ersetzt, und Harry sank mit vor dem Körper verschränkten Armen zu Boden. Ohne die Augen sah er wirklich aus wie James.

Peter trat zu ihm, tätschelte seinen Kopf. „Armer Harry, tut es sehr weh? Aber keine Angst, bald ist es vorbei."  
Oh ja! Wurmschwanz grinste über die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner eigenen Worte. Er entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Harry, hob den Zauberstab und zauderte. Etwas in ihm wollte, dass der Junge wusste, warum er jetzt sterben würde. Dass nicht Peter sondern James daran schuld war.

Also wartete er geduldig, bis Harry wieder in der Lage war, ihm zuzuhören, und sich schwankend an das eisige Gitter krallte, um aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

„Weißt du auch, warum? … Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich meine nicht diese Prophezeiung. Das ist der Grund des Dunklen Lords."

Dessen Beweggründe waren ihm tatsächlich völlig gleich. Er hatte lediglich die Gelegenheit genutzt, die sich ihm geboten hatte. Denn er selbst wäre nie stark genug gewesen, um James für seinen Fehler zu bestrafen.

Seinen James.

Der mit wildem Haar und warmen braunen Augen durch das Hogwarts–Schloss getobt war, als würde es ihm gehören, und sich von nichts und niemandem hatte einschüchtern lassen.

Der ihm stundenlang geduldig bei Verwandlung und bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geholfen hatte.

Der ihn mit Lily betrogen hatte.

„Es ist wirklich schade, dass du die Augen von dieser Schlampe geerbt hast."

Harry blieb stumm, blickte ihn aber wütend an. Genauso, wie seine Mutter immer James angefunkelt hatte. Und trotzdem hatte Peter sich immer wieder von James anhören müssen, wie toll sie war. Wie schön ihr Haar in der Abendsonne strahlte. _Als hätte man sie angezündet._ Wie grün ihre Augen waren. Wie Blätter im Frühling. _Wie besonders giftiger Schimmel._ Wie klug sie war. _Frigider Bücherwurm._ Wie gut sie in Zaubertränke war. _Vielleicht hatte er Glück, und sie sprengte sich eines Tages selbst in die Luft?_

Auf der Abschlussfeier war die Wut längst aus ihrem Blick gewichen. Das Funkeln aber war geblieben. Peter hatte sie beobachtet. Hinter einem Vorhang, an ein Fensterbrett gelehnt, hatte er gestanden und sie beobachtet. Und niemand hatte ihn gesucht. Offenbar kamen sie auch ohne ihn aus. Sirius und auch Remus schienen ihre Fruchtbowle etwas aufgepeppt zu haben. Jedenfalls hatten sie einen Heidenspaß dabei, zuzusehen, wie James von Lily zum Tanzen gezwungen wurde. Peter hatte das Spektakel nur stumm verfolgt und versucht, ruhig zu bleiben. Immerhin machte es James anscheinend keine Freude, mit der Schlammblut–Schlampe zu tanzen. Dass er trotzdem alle Muskeln angespannt hatte und beinahe das Atmen vergaß, bemerkte er erst nach mehreren Minuten.

Genauer gesagt in dem Moment, in dem die Musik zu einem langsameren Blues wechselte und James die Vorteile des Tanzens erkannte und Lily dicht an sich heranzog. Ihm blieb sprichwörtlich die Luft weg, es fühlte sich an, als pressten Stahlbänder seinen Brustkorb zusammen und gefriere gleichzeitig sein Magen, und alle Kraft wich aus seinem Körper. Es schmerzte, die beiden so zu sehen. Zu sehen, wie James Augen beim Anblick der rothaarigen Schlampe leuchteten. Es schmerzte und doch konnte er den Blick nicht von ihnen lösen.

Nicht, als Lily ihren Kopf an James' Brust legte und damit heiße Pfeile der Eifersucht in Peters Körper jagte.

Auch nicht, als James seine Hand möglichst unauffällig von Lilys Taille nach unten gleiten ließ und Wut das Blut durch Peters Adern peitschte.

Und erst recht nicht, als sich James und Lily mitten auf der Tanzfläche liebevoll und innig küssten und Peter auf den Knöchel seines rechten Zeigefingers beißen musste, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Weil James ihn verraten hatte. Ihn und ihre Freundschaft. Und das Versprechen, dass diese Freundschaft immer wichtiger wäre als irgendeine Frau.

„Lily hatte deinen Vater nicht verdient. Sie war nicht gut genug für ihn … Oh ja, die _wunderbare_ Lily Evans mit ihren _wunderbaren_ Fähigkeiten und ihren _wunderbaren_ Noten! Die NIE mit James zufrieden war. Immer musste er etwas an sich ändern. Netter werden. Höflicher. Langweiliger, wie alle anderen. Den _wahren_ James Potter hat sie nie geliebt. Nur den, den er ihr vorgespielt hat um sie glücklich zu machen!"

Und das hatte Peter ihm auch ins Gesicht gesagt. Mehr als nur einmal. James war wie Butter in ihren Händen gewesen, hatte sich nach ihren Wünschen verändert. Und es noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Stattdessen hatte er mit Peter gestritten. Ihm vorgeworfen, eifersüchtig zu sein und ihm dieses Glück nicht zu gönnen. Hatte ihre Freundschaft verraten.

„Das stimmt nicht", flüsterte Harry so laut er mit seinem wunden Hals konnte.

„Oh doch! Sie kam in unsere Welt und alles sollte sich nach ihren Wünschen richten! James hat mich im Stich gelassen, weil SIE mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte!"

Am Ende des Satzes schrie Peter.

Aber er hatte eine Lösung für dieses Problem gefunden. Sie würde James nicht gefallen. Doch Peter hatte nur das Beste für ihn gewollt. Und Lily Evans war nicht das Beste gewesen. Auch nicht, wenn sie inzwischen ‚Lily Potter' hieß und James' Kind bekommen hatte.

Sie hatte weg gemusst. Und ihr Balg auch. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht einmal wirklich von James.

Ein Zufall war ihm zugute gekommen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte den kleinen Harry gewollt. Und er hatte gewusst, wo Harry war. Zusammen mit dessen Mutter.

Für den Tag, an dem der Lord nach Godric's Hollow gehen wollte, hatte Peter James zu sich nach London eingeladen. Um „miteinander zu reden und alles zu klären". Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte er gezaubert, dass der Zauberstab rauchte. Schließlich hatte er gewollt, dass alles perfekt aussieht. Und das hatte es. Das kleine Esszimmer, der Tisch, das Essen, Peter selbst.

Er war ehrlich zu James gewesen. Hatte ihm gesagt, was er für ihn empfand und dass Lily nicht gut genug für ihn war. Auf Knien hatte er James angefleht, die Rothaarige für ihn zu verlassen, und hatte ihm ihr gemeinsames Leben in den schönsten Farben ausgemalt.

Doch James hatte ihn nur entsetzt und angeekelt angesehen, von sich gestoßen und war auf der Stelle nach Godric's Hollow zurückgekehrt.

Wie gesagt, James hatte die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Er hatte Peter und ihre Freundschaft verraten und war zu der Schlammblut und ihrem Balg zurückgegangen. Es war James' eigene Schuld. Und er hatte es auch nicht anders verdient. Er war bei seinen letzten Worten an Peter genauso verletzend und angewidert gewesen, wie es die Todesser und alle anderen waren. James war genau wie sie. Keinen Deut besser.

Wurmschwanz bereute es nicht, dass sein Plan fehlgeschlagen war. Nicht im Geringsten. Doch jetzt wurde es Zeit, das Potter–Balg zu seinen Eltern zu schicken.

Sollten sie doch glücklich werden!

„Aber sie haben jetzt genug Zeit zu zweit verbracht. Es wird Zeit, dass du zu ihnen stößt, findest du nicht auch?"

Mit einem eindeutig wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck hob Pettigrew seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den vor Schwäche bewegungsunfähigen Harry Potter.

„Adava Kedavra."

Der grüne Lichtblitz löste sich aus seinem Zauberstab und traf Harry in den Oberkörper. Augenblicklich sank der Junge leblos in sich zusammen. Peter machte einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu und fing ihn auf, schloss ihm sanft die Augen.

Er sah wirklich aus wie James in diesem Alter, wenn er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sein James. Keine grünen Augen.

Vorsichtig zog er den noch warmen Körper an sich heran vergrub sein Gesicht im Haar des Jungen. Er roch sogar wie James.

Als er sich erhob und den Jungen mit einem letzten Kuss auf die Stirn zurück ließ, war dessen Körper bereits erkaltet.

Egal, was jetzt noch geschah, egal, wie seine Strafe für diese Tat aussehen würde – Er hatte es vollendet. Nun war er frei.

Langsam, aber befriedigt machte er sich auf den Rückweg durch den eisig-kalten Kerker, am frierenden Alastor Moody vorbei, die steile Treppe hoch.

Oben jedoch erwartete ihn eine gänzlich andere Situation als er erwartet hatte.

Sämtliche Todesser hasteten umher, einige flohen aus der Festung, wurden von anderen aufgehalten, Flüche flogen umher und es dauerte etwas, bis sich Peter aus den wirren Rufen der anderen zusammenreimen konnte, was passiert war.

Lord Voldemort war tot. Vor einer knappen halben Stunde einfach so mitten in einer Rede wie gefällt zu Boden gegangen und niemand wusste, was genau eigentlich geschehen war.


End file.
